One Thing at a Time
by Mayelisa
Summary: The Grand Prix Finals are over and Katsuki Yuuri is the surprise winner! Overcome with both joy and worry about his future in skating, Victor reminds Yuuri to live in the moment and enjoy the little things in life...even if they end up posted all over social media.


**Author's note:** Long time no see everyone! I've become sucked into this fandom full-force and have so many feels that I couldn't help but come out of retirement to write a one-shot. I'm hoping this isn't a one-and-done sort of deal as I have a few other ideas for fics, but I have to figure out how to work them into something that makes sense first.

So anyhoo, please enjoy! Comments, favorites, recommendations, etc. are wonderful and fill my life with joy (not that you have to leave any, but they make me feel better about myself so...)

Thank you so much to my BFF Spicenee for beta'ing this for me and for pushing me to come out of retirement, even if it was for only a one-shot!

 **Language/translation notes:** (all Russian translations, since, y'know, Victor is Russian and all)  
 _Za zdorov'e_! = Cheers! Good health!  
 _Spasibo_ = Thank you  
 _moy solnyshka_ = my sunshine (term of endearment; male form)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Yuri! on Ice_ , but damn, I wish I did.

* * *

"Congratulations Yuuri!"

Amidst the clinking of glasses and cheers, Yuuri Katsuki grinned sheepishly at his friends and fellow competitors that surrounded him. The Grand Prix Finals were finally over and Yuuri had been declared the victor; by some miracle, he had managed to beat out JJ by a few hundredths of a point and squeaked into first place. At first, Yuuri was sure there had been a mistake in how the points had been calculated, but Victor assured him that it was rightfully won as he held him in a tight embrace at the Kiss and Cry.

Yuuri was still reeling from accepting his medal on the podium and was sure he had completely flubbed his interview following the medal ceremony, but he was ecstatic. With Victor's guidance and reassurance, he was finally able to clinch the gold in the Grand Prix Final and reach the peak of his skating career. A sense of uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about what he wanted to do for the next season and whether or not he should retire, but tonight he would push that to the back of his mind and focus on celebrating.

Yuuri had arrived at the banquet held after the medals were awarded and press conferences held to find Phichit, Christophe, Yuri, and the rest already enjoying glasses of champagne as they sat around a large dining table. Phichit waved him over enthusiastically and embraced Yuuri, raining congratulations and praise upon him. Yuuri blushed at the attention, but he smiled brightly as he and Phichit had begun to discuss their programs, who they thought would make it to the World Championship and what their next moves were career-wise. Yuuri was a bit more reserved during his discussion of future plans, but happily encouraged Phichit's dreams.

Once dinner was finished and conversation had started to die down, Yuuri found himself rather distracted as Victor rose to his feet, graceful as always, extending his drink into the air. "Congratulations on your victory Yuuri! _Za zdorov'e_!" Yuuri blushed as Victor winked cheekily at him.

Everyone chimed in – some a little more begrudgingly than others – clinking glasses to cheers of "To Yuuri!" and "Cheers!" Yuuri sheepishly raised his glass and laughed as Yuri pushed Chris away from him in an attempt to prevent the older man from getting a little too familiar. His friends excused themselves from the table to mingle here and there and Yuuri found himself deep in thought about how he should talk to Victor about his decision to retire after the World Championship.

"Yuuri, are you not enjoying yourself?"

Yuuri jumped at the low voice just behind his ear, his cheeks flushing as he scrambled to stop his drink from toppling over. A shiver ran down his spine as Victor chuckled, his warm breath fanning across Yuuri's cheek. Turning his gaze to his left, he found himself face to face with Victor; Victor was simply watching him, a drink in one hand and head resting against his fist, elbow propped up on the table. He had a bemused smile on his face as his silver hair fell across his cerulean eyes, obscuring the mischievous twinkle they contained.

"N-no, I – I mean, yes I am enjoying myself," stammered Yuuri. He dropped his gaze, his cheeks flaming as he tightened his grip on his glass of champagne. "I just... This is still so surreal," he admitted.

A chuckle greeted Yuuri's ears and he tentatively looked up to face Victor. "The first is usually the most surreal." Victor's smile faded ever so slightly at Yuuri's expression. "Don't think about what's to come after; just enjoy tonight."

Yuuri smiled and nodded. Victor was right; there was no reason to worry himself sick about what he ought to do once he returned home. For tonight, he was going to enjoy the company of his friends and not think about the future.

" _Spasibo_ ," murmured Yuuri as he raised his glass to Victor's. Victor grinned and enthusiastically clinked his glass against Yuuri's.

* * *

It was into the wee morning hours that Yuuri vaguely thought that he may have gotten himself in over his head. Most of the guests had excused themselves hours ago to head to bed, either due to exhaustion or too much drink. Phichit had tried desperately to keep up with Victor and Chris's drinking games, but ultimately succumbed fairly early in the night, though he refused to head to his hotel room and miss anything from the celebration. Drunkenly, Yuuri sagged against a raised table and loosened his tie as he watched Victor ask for another bottle of champagne from the waiter and wondered how he had even managed to keep up with Victor's drinking. Yuri had challenged him to another dance-off, saying it was merely to beat him in something, but Yuuri knew that he had secretly enjoyed competition. They danced for hours until Yuuri's feet ached and Victor finally declared it a tie, which ruffled Yuri's feathers enough for him to head to bed shortly thereafter.

Stifling a yawn, Yuuri blearily looked around the room and was slightly impressed that the room only danced ever-so-slightly around him as he turned his head. At least he would remember tonight, unlike the previous year's celebration. Yuuri shuddered as he remembered Victor showing everyone the photos of him dancing half naked with Chris. He was glad that he had been able to reign it in enough this year to not make a fool of himself once again.

"Yuuri~"

Yuuri turned his head towards the source of the playful voice and found himself awfully close to Victor. Normally he would have become a flustered mess, but by this time of night he had imbibed enough to make himself confident enough not to shy away from Victor's touch.

Victor's cheeks were flushed a soft pink from the alcohol, his eyes twinkling in delight as he chuckled at Yuuri's drowsy expression. Hooking a finger under Yuuri's chin, he tilted the younger man's face up until their gazes met. Rubbing his thumb over Yuuri's lower lip, he chuckled.

"Are you tired, _moy solnyskhka_?" he purred, his gaze fixated on Yuuri's lips.

Even in his drunken state, Yuuri felt a slight jump in his heart rate as his breath hitched at the look on Victor's face. His cheeks flamed – though he couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or Victor's touch – and he swallowed against his parched throat.

"J-just a little," he admitted.

"Hmm..." Yuuri's skin prickled at the seductive hum Victor made as he traced the outline of Yuuri's lower lip before stroking his thumb against his jawline. "Then perhaps we should call it an evening then, hm?"

Yuuri bit his lower lip and curled his fist into the hem of his untucked dress shirt. As tired as he was, he wanted to enjoy what little time he might have left with Victor as his coach or otherwise. He opened his mouth to respond when Victor stole the breath from his lungs with a kiss.

It was gentle, not the forceful kiss they shared as Victor tackled him to the ice after his free skate at the Cup of China. Victor's lips brushed against his own, a sense of longing and just a bit of teasing behind their movements. The kiss was over as quickly as it had begun, but Yuuri felt as if he had just finished running a marathon. His breath came in short gasps as his sluggish mind attempted to comprehend what had happened. Victor's husky chuckle brought him back to the present and he realized his hand, which had been curled around the fabric of his own shirt, had somehow been brought up to clutch at Victor's suit vest.

"V-Victor, I –"

Victor brought his lips to Yuuri's again, this time in a more urgent manner, his lips coaxing out little gasps from Yuuri as he deepened the kiss. Victor cupped one hand around the back of Yuuri's head to pull him closer, his long fingers tangling themselves in Yuuri's soft black hair, the other leaving gentle touches on the gold ring that encased Yuuri's ring finger. Yuuri melted into the kiss; he didn't even mind the taste of alcohol on Victor's breath. All he wanted was to stay like this forever and relish in the way Victor made him feel. Finally, Victor broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Yuuri's, their gazes locked and the rest of the world forgotten.

"If you tighten your grip any more on my shirt, you're going to tear it right off me," he teased.

Yuuri flushed and loosened his grip on Victor's shirt, a sheepish smile on his lips. "Sorry..."

"Nothing to apologize for, _moy solynyshka_. I would be delighted if you did." He laughed as a look of mortification spread across Yuuri's face. "Now, I believe you should be heading to bed."

Yuuri's face fell, a sense of utter disappointment settling in his stomach at Victor's statement. Swallowing thickly, he drug out the confidence he had displayed on the ice and snaked his hand around the back of Victor's head, holding the older man in place. Inhaling shakily, Yuuri leveled his gaze at Victor's and tried not to let himself become distracted by how swollen Victor's lips were after their kiss.

"Victor, I... Please continue to take care of me, even if I retire."

Victor's expression softened and he smiled the most genuine, blinding smile Yuuri had ever seen. "I thought you'd never ask."

Yuuri's heart soared at Victor's response and he hastily kissed him, his technique sloppy in his excitement. Pulling away, he laughed as he fixed his askew glasses, a sense of relief washing over him. His breath caught in his throat as Victor's lips brushed against his ear, his breath fanning across the nape of his neck.

"What do you say we head to bed, hmm?"

Yuuri nodded, his heart skipping a beat and his stomach doing flips as he eagerly followed Victor out of the banquet hall and towards their hotel room.

* * *

Yuuri groaned as the sun shone cheerfully through the bedroom window, waking him from his slumber. He blearily checked the time and sighed when he realized it was already past eight o'clock. His head ached something fierce and his mouth felt like he had eaten a pound of cotton. He mentally griped about how stupid he was to even attempt to keep up in a drinking game with Victor and vowed that he would never touch alcohol again. Something nuzzled against his shoulder and he rolled over to find Victor sleeping peacefully beside him, not a care in the world. Yuuri smiled fondly and brushed a few strands of Victor's hair away from his eyes.

His phone's ring tone went off, alerting him to a notification. Fishing his glasses off of the bedside table, he grabbed his phone and tapped on the home screen. His eyes widened and a pit formed in his stomach; there were over three million notifications on Instagram alone! With trepidation, he tapped the icon to launch the application and almost immediately felt all of the blood drain from his face.

On his front page, was a photo of himself and Victor, faces flushed as they rested their foreheads against one another, gazes locked and Yuuri's fist clutching at Victor's shirt, his ring gleaming in the dim lighting. It was a rather intimate photo and he watched in horror as the likes and comments continued to rise with each passing second.

After a moment of shock, his eyes were drawn to the bottom left corner of the photo, where he saw a pair of dark brown eyes glinting with humor and tanned skin.

 _'Phichit, how could you?!'_ Yuuri sagged against the headboard and felt as though he had lost the will to live. The whole world knew about himself and Victor now and even he didn't know exactly what they were to each other! His mind raced as he imagined the tabloid headlines and the outrage from the world as they accused him of stealing Victor from them, both as a coach and an eligible bachelor.

A knock at his door brought him to his senses just in time to see Phichit dash into the room in his pajamas, his eyes dancing in excitement as he grinned broadly.

"Yuuri, did you see my post?! Look at how many likes we're getting! Isn't it crazy?!" he clamored excitedly as he scrolled through his notifications.

"Ph-Phichit, how did you get in here?!" Yuuri was certain that their hotel room locked automatically, so unless Phichit had a key to his room...

"Your room key fell out of your pocket when you left the banquet hall last night," said Phichit off-handedly as he continued scrolling through his notifications. "This is my most popular picture yet! I knew Victor was popular, but this is insane."

"Phichit, please..." whined Yuuri. "Take the photo down."

Phichit glanced up at Yuuri, a hint of confusion in his tone as he asked, "But why?"

Before Yuuri could think of a good reason as to why he should take down his most popular social media post to date, Victor stirred beside him. Yuuri squeaked as Victor threw his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Yuuri, come back to bed..." he murmured, his accent thick with sleep.

Yuuri looked at Phichit and heard the shutter of his friend's phone go off. He felt all of the blood drain from his face and he scrambled to get out bed and stop Phichit from posting the photo.

"Oh my God, this is fantastic! We're going to get so many followers!" mused Phichit happily as he quickly tagged both Yuuri and Victor in the post before submitting it.

Yuuri heard his phone ding once again, alerting him to another mention in an Instagram post and he flopped onto the bed in defeat.

At least he would be too busy worrying about what the world will think when they see the photos instead of what he's going to do with his career.


End file.
